


Well This Is Awkward

by Ziirroh



Series: I Can't Help It, She's Just So Cute [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziirroh/pseuds/Ziirroh
Summary: “Cute.” Monika thought.Or at least she assumed she thought it, because suddenly Natsuki stood ramrod straight and her face had become flushed. “E- Excuse me?”Monika’s eyes widened as she realized her slip up.“Well, this is awkward...”





	Well This Is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble requested by Omgwtfdondake with the provided prompt "Well this is awkward..."  
> Okay, so I have this idea. As the player when we close out the game there's the dark screaming void that Monika has to suffer in. But what would she do if the game was left running and unattended? This is basically a tidbit of something I would imagine Monika doing during those moments.
> 
> I almost forgot to link this, but they drew friGGIN ART OF THIS AND IT'S SO UNBELIEVABLY WONDERFUL!  
> http://omgwtfdondake.tumblr.com/post/170922600173/vnixxir-cute-based-on-this-perfect-fanfic

It was another ordinary day in this place. 

The weather outside the classroom was lovely as always. Clear sunny skies with nary a cloud and cool breezes that kept the sun’s rays from being overbearing. 

Monika was in the literature club room sitting at a desk toward the end of the room by a window. She gazed vacantly at the school grounds below, watching the various sports clubs and other wandering students below. Although things were moving this world’s time was frozen.

It rarely happened that the person on the outside would leave the game running while they were away. Typically, everything and everyone would be put into a standstill. Encapsulated in a stasis where no progression could be made without his input.

Monika quite enjoyed these moments, however rare they may be, since it allowed herself a freedom she usually couldn’t experience.

The only reason things were moving right now was because she allowed them to.

It was only in this instance that she appreciated the power she had the most. Being able to bathe in the muted silence of the classroom was far more preferable than lingering in the echoing chasm of that cacophonous void created by closing out the game.

Of course, these subtle changes would have to be erased and rewound to the last little detail that he would remember walking away from.

Monika sighed as she turned away from the window and shook her head, as if willing her thoughts to vanish like smoke.

It was hard not to be envious of what he had out there (or she; since it could be anyone controlling the puppet of a character in here). To be able to walk away from this reality with no strings attached. If only she could have that kind of leeway.

The sound of the screen door sliding open startled Monika from her musings, and as she looked up to find the source she was surprised to find the youngest member of the literature club standing in the doorway.

Natsuki peered into the room curiously as an expression of confusion began to from on her face, but once she spotted Monika her features relaxed a bit.  
“Thought I was the first one here for a moment there.” She said before closing the door behind her. 

Immediately the pink haired girl made a beeline for the closet toward the back of the room behind Monika. The place where she kept her secret stash of manga and comics.

Walking down the aisle, Natsuki paused beside Monika giving her a bewildered look. “Is there something on my face or what?” She asked in a somewhat irritated tone.

Monika blinked in surprise before regaining her composure and replying. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m not all here.” She gave a nervous chuckle.

Natsuki gave her a skeptical look, but she didn’t question Monika’s behavior any further.

“Well, if you’re not feeling well maybe you should go see the nurse or something.” Natsuki said before turning her head away shyly. “Not that I’m worried or anything.”

Monika almost wanted to roll her eyes at the obvious act. It was the one thing about the young girl that she disliked most. So instead she gave a courteous smile.

“Thank you for the suggestion, but I think I’ll manage.” 

Natsuki shrugged off the statement, but the concern she poorly disguised was still rather prominent.

“Well, don’t push yourself too much. I don’t want to deal with carrying you there by myself or something.”

There it was again. Saying something nice but then following it up with the statement of an uncaring attitude.

Monika sighed. “Well, I think you shouldn’t push yourself too much either.” Natsuki looked at her quizzically. Of course, the girl wouldn’t know that she was referring to her tsundere attitude. It was programmed into her very being to act that way.

Monika then noticed how the other girl had tilted her head to one side. The action was reminiscent of a confused puppy. 

“Cute.” Monika thought.

Or at least she assumed she thought it, because suddenly Natsuki stood ramrod straight and her face had become flushed. “E- Excuse me?”

Monika’s eyes widened as she realized her slip up. 

“Well, this is awkward...”

She stumbled a bit as she racked her brain for an excuse, finding it baffling that her of all people was at a loss for words. “What I meant to say was that I think you’re cute without the whole tsundere act.” 

No, wait. That’s not what she meant to say either.

If she thought the other girl’s face couldn’t get any redder then she was wrong. Natsuki had turned her head away quickly, unable to look directly at Monika. 

A beat of silence passed between them, but when it seemed that Natsuki was about to speak she had been frozen. In fact, everything had come to a halt.

Monika sighed for the nth time. She had to put everything back before he came back.

She looked up at Natsuki from where she sat and pondered over why the girl was here to begi with. She had only prompted NPCs to gain action and movement.

She rose from her seat and stood before Natsuki, observing the girl for a bit before she started the rewind.

It was almost amusing how shy the girl had become after being complimented, but it was also odd. Usually when Natsuki was called cute by anyone she would retaliate with a vehement denial. 

Perhaps that denial was what she was going to respond with if Monika hadn’t stopped her. Yet, the idea of Natsuki replying negatively toward her genuine comment made Monika feel somewhat disheartened.

With that in mind, she had a faint idea for why Natsuki was the only club member being active.

Unlike the other two, Natuski was the one she had the least amount of dislike toward. Monika didn’t quite like how rebellious or stubborn she could be at times, but she often kept to herself and meant well despite her fiery attitude.

Raising a hand Monika lightly traced a finger around Natsuki’s ear, noticing how her blush had even reached there.

“Cute…”


End file.
